Fairy Tail : Dragon Slayers
by arwen eion
Summary: Story of dragon slayers and their chosen 'mates' Natsu x Lucy & Gajeel x Levy


It was a typical sunny day in Magnolia. The dragon slayer, celestial mage and blue exceed had just returned from a week long job. " _ **Hey Natsu, can we stop by the guild first? I wanna give this to Levy.**_ " Lucy said as she held up an old, fat leather-bound book she had picked up from the local book store from the next town. " _ **Sure, whatever. I just want some food!**_ " The blue exceed agreed at his last statement. " _ **Aye sir!**_ " Lucy just sighed not even going to lecture them about their eating problem.

 _At the Guild_

" _ **Hey Levy!**_ " The mage called. " _ **Lu, your back! It felt like you were gone forever!**_ " the blue haired girl joked. " _ **Yep!**_ " The blonde laughed " _ **Oh that reminds me, this is for you. I'm sure you haven't read this, it was in the book store, and I thought you might want to read it.**_ " levy took the old, sturdy leather bound book and read the title aloud " _ **Dragon slayer life cycle…**_ " she stared at it with intent eyes. " _ **Do you not like it?**_ " Lucy asked disappointedly. " _ **No, Lu of course I do! I just don't understand, why this one?**_ " the blonde just smiled " _ **Well you've started to go a lot of jobs with Gajeel, I just thought you would like to know more about his life and magic… since you like him.**_ " Levy's face went as red as ripe tomato and yelled. " _ **NO I DON'T!**_ " Lucy only laughed. " _ **Well, I better get to my apartment, see you later!**_ " levy just muttered thanks and went to her favourite table in the corner of the guild and began reading.

 _Lucy's apartment_

" _ **What the hell are you two doing here?!**_ " Lucy screamed at her team mates who had already eaten half of her food, and were asleep on _her_ bed. " _ **Geez Luce, you'll wake Happy.**_ " He muttered tiredly. " _ **Well sorry, but you guys came into**_ _ **my**_ _ **house**_ " She said in an irritated manor. Natsu got up from the blondes bed with a strange look. " _ **Lucy...**_ " Natsu said in a gravelly voice. He began taking steps towards her, causing her to take steps backwards into the wall. " _ **Natsu? What's the matter with you?**_ " Natsu placed his hands firmly on either side of the wall, so that Lucy was left defenceless in between him and the wall. The celestial mages heart beat faster, and colour became apparent on her cheeks. " _ **Oi Natsu…**_ " it was Happy, he began to wake up; he was oblivious to what had happened as he was asleep. " _ **Hey little buddy. Sleep well?**_ " Natsu looked at Lucy and said. " _ **How the hell did I get over here!?**_ " Lucy starred at him in disbelief " _ **You walked Natsu. Move your arms, I can't move.**_ " Natsu obeyed and put them down by his side, still confused as to how he got there " _ **Well Happy and I should get goin', see ya later Luce!**_ " Lucy watched her team mates leave through the window, she usually scolded them, but she was in too much shock of what Natsu did.

 _Back at the guild_

Levy sat at her usual spot at a table for four at the back left corner and was reading at a slow pace the book Lucy had given her. She would occasionally mutter something like " _ **fascinating**_ " or " _ **really?**_ " a while or so later she could sense a presence over her shoulder, and assumed it was either Jet or Droy she turned around and said " _ **What do you want?**_ " in an exhausted tone. " _ **Well hello to you to shrimp.**_ " It was Gajeel. " _ **Oh sorry Gajeel, I thought you were Jet or Droy.**_ " She blushed a little remembering what Lucy said. " _ **Whatever. Anyway what do ya think about doing this job?**_ " he handed her the flyer and waited till she had read it. " _ **Protect cargo on a train between Magnolia to Hargeon… reward**_ _ **500**_ _,_ _ **000 jewel!**_ " levy looked back up at Gajeel " _ **it looks like a good job. Wait don't you get motion sickness?**_ " Gajeel looked away and said " _ **I could ask Wendy for a spell, so I don't get sick.**_ " Levy smiled " _ **Sure let's do it, I'll let Mira know.**_ " " _ **Okay remember we leave early tomorrow morning.**_ " Gajeel turned on heel and walked out of the guild.

 _Lucy's apartment_

Lucy had striped while she was running a bath " _ **Ahh, this is nice I totally need a bath after today.**_ " She stopped, something felt off. Plue started to shake more than usual. " _ **What is it Plue?**_ " he spoke in his usual odd language and Lucy tried to guess what he meant and a thud could be herd outside her bathroom " _ **Hello, who's there?**_ " Lucy said in a weak voice. She got out of her bath a put a towel on. Almost immediately as she finished tying it, she jumped as the door swung open. " _ **Hey, there you are Luce!**_ " Lucy slapped the pink-haired boy in the face causing him to have a red hand print where she had just slapped him. " _ **Ow! Lucy what was that for!**_ " the boy wined. " _ **You scared the crap outta me. And you almost saw me naked!**_ " she yelled. " _ **What kind of person comes into their house at night and scares them…**_ " she finished. Natsu looked sorry; he didn't mean to do that. " _ **Look go wait in the living room till I get changed, and we'll talk it out, okay?**_ " the celestial mage said calmly, as not to yell again. " _ **Sure, but hurry up.**_ " Natsu just strolled out of the bathroom, while Plue followed. " _ **Geez, the nerve of that guy**_ " she said under her breath as she put on a red tank top and sweat pants. Lucy strolled out of the bathroom and sat on the couch next to Natsu. " _ **So Natsu, what's up?**_ " she asked in a concerning tone. He starred at the floor and didn't say anything. " _ **Hey, were best friends Natsu, you can tell me anything.**_ " The dragon slayer took a deep breath and said. " _ **I don't know what's wrong with me. I have weird thoughts; I do things I'm not trying to do. Like earlier today when I had you against the wall; I honestly don't remember moving over there and doin' that. It's just really buggin' me, that's all.**_ " Lucy starred at the worried expression plastered to his face. It didn't suit him, he was always happy it just felt wrong to her. " _ **How about we go see Wendy at the guild tomorrow morning. She might have a spell to fix that.**_ " Lucy said reassuringly. " _ **You mean it! Thanks Luce!**_ " she smiled. " _ **Okay, so are you going home?**_ " Natsu's face went from happy to bashful " _ **I kinda told Happy I wouldn't be back till tomorrow morning…**_ " Lucy just glared at him. " _ **Fine, you can stay here. But you're not having the bed.**_ " Natsu agreed happily and went over to the couch. Lucy handed him a blanket and strolled over to her own bed, laid down and fell asleep. The blonde woke up in the middle of the night sensing movement in the room, then it donned on her that Natsu was here, so she assumed that he was just going to the bathroom or something. So she closed her eyes. Seconds later she opened them again to see his face centimetres above hers with that same strange look on his face from earlier " _ **Natsu what are you doing?**_ " Lucy looked down to see that he had trapped her legs together, in between his own and his hands were by her shoulders on either side. " _ **Lucy…**_ " he had said it in the same tone as before which made Lucy worry for him, but at the same time for some reason she didn't want to do anything to disturb him. She just watched with intent eyes. At that point Natsu had snapped out of it at look so confused. " _ **Am I dreaming?**_ " Lucy couldn't believe that he had no idea he was awake and on top of her! " _ **Natsu you're not dreaming… get off will you!**_ " Natsu got up and sat at the end of her bed. " _ **Did I… did I hurt you?**_ " he asked worriedly. " _ **No, I'm okay…are you?**_ " Lucy wanted to know what was happening to her best friend. " _ **I'm fine, listen I'll go…**_ " Lucy just shook her head. " _ **No way. You're not leaving after that. Here you can have the bed; I'll sleep on the couch. Okay?**_ " Natsu knew she wasn't going to let him leave, but he wouldn't let her sleep on the couch. " _ **Luce its fine. I'll sleep on the couch. I'm sure I won't do it again tonight**_ " Lucy was quite a stubborn girl and wasn't going to lose to that. " _ **Either you have the bed and I the couch. Or, we both sleep on the couch.**_ " Lucy smirked in triumph; little did she know Natsu wasn't giving in so easily. " _ **Alright then. Guess were sharing for the night**_ " Lucy blushed at the thought of them sleeping _together._ " _ **Fine then.**_ " Lucy said with a stutter in her voice. They both laid down together and Lucy had the deepest red she could think of plastered on her face. ' _Why am I blushing? He's my friend, what is wrong with me!?_ ' was all she could think of. After a few hours of them both falling asleep; Natsu's arm wrapped itself around her waist, causing them both to stir. Lucy just snuggled in closer to the warmth and smiled in her sleep.


End file.
